headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Help
This is the help page for this Wikia. Please help making this page nice :-) ---- This wikia is all about the mobile and Computer game Head Soccer, by D&D Dream. Click here to download it for Android. Editing Please make sure that you always improve a page when you edit it. Problems? If you got any problems while editing, anything doesn't work, you didn't understood something, go to the forums and ask for help. Vandalism When you find vandalism, spam or bad pages, remove the bad stuff by reverting the edit(s). If the page never had a 'good' version, mark it as a candidate for deletion or contact an Admin using the Forums. If you find mistakes, vandalism, etc. on a page you cannot edit, also go to the forums and contact an user who has an account, a content moderator or an admin. If your page gets 'destroyed' by vandals several times, contact an admin or a content moderator. Admins can lock pages for not logged in and new users as well as content moderators (only when it really needs to be done). If we see an Vandal doing bad things, we'll block him. Badge Editors Some users do only edit to archive badges. They just do many small or dumb edits, which doesn't really help the wikia at all. Because we want a 'fair play' about these badges, please tell us about them in the forums, they will get blocked for at least one day. Forums This explains what is each board for. General Discussion & Requests Use this board to discuss about the wiki and for telling other contributors what to improve. Also you could use it to request something new on the wiki. News and Announcements On this board the admins will tell you what they are working on, introducing new wiki features and much more. Also news about the new update or other Head Soccer news can be found on this board. Be sure to check this board regularly. Problems Use this board to report vandals, badge editors, bad pages or other problems. Questions and answers (wiki related) This board is for questions about the wiki. Also you may ask for help there when you want to know anything. Questions and answers (game related) The FAQ Wikia is going to be closed. You should now ask your questions on the forums ! Fun and Games Everything not wiki or game related is posted there. Have fun with this board! FAQ Here are some frequently asked questions I cannot edit a page If you get an notification that you need to log in/be an Admin, this page has been locked by an Admin. Pages of high traffic (like the homepage) have been locked by the Admins to prevent vandalism on these pages. If you want to edit them, sign up, after a few days and some edits here you will be able to edit them. If you don't want to log in, write in the forums what you would like to improve. The admins will think about it. Some pages are only editable for Admins. If you find a mistake in them, report it in the forums. When I came to this wikia I got the message my IP is blocked. Why? If this message appears and you are not logged in and don't want to log in, the only thing you can do is wait until the block expires or call an Admin using his message wall. He might unlock you to sign in (and only to do that), if you keep doing bad edits you will get blocked again! You can't sign up from this IP otherwise, but usually you don't have to wait longer than two hours. The reason for this is, that an other, not signed in user did bad chances on the exact same IP like yours, therefore its blocked to keep this guy out. If the block lasts longer than a day, please report it. I got blocked, what should I do now If you think you got blocked mistakenly, read why and contact the Admin which blocked you. You may always ask him why he blocked you. Please don't spam him, otherwise he might do the exact opposite and make the block even longer. See Block for more Information about blocking. I found a bad page, how to delete it Before reporting a bad page, look in the page history if this page had a good version before. If it has, restore it. If not, try to make the page good again. If you still think the page should be removed, put the Template:Delete on the page. The admins will look and discuss of it should get deleted or not. Somebody is ruining my pages. If the user is signed in: If an admin is online (did an edit just a few mins ago), send him a message to his wall. If not, report him in the forums. We'll rollback the guy's edits, maybe even good ones. If this keeps happening, the page will be locked. Of course the guy that ruined your pages will get blocked. How to add a photo? To add a photo you must click on the beam right above in the screen of your computer. Then click on add a photo. There you must put your photo in by click upload photo. Then your photo will appear on the page and click on add photo. Then copy the name of your photo and go to the page where you want to put it. First go to Source Editor. To come there you must click on the beam left of the beam wit publish. When you have do that there stand Source Editor. Click there on and you will come in Source Editor. Then you must set on a place you want: _File: with the name of your photo between the : and the last ]]. More Questions If you have any more questions, ask them using the forums :) You can also use the Head Soccer FAQ Wikia that is made for all Head Soccer Questions!